Test Subject 246
by hydra350
Summary: Summary: Rose Tyler wasn't the only person the Doctor picked up. He picked up a young looking girl on another planet. Though this teenager looks fifteen she is older than she appears. She's also a part of a genetic experiment with 245 other children.
1. Chapter 1

Test Subject 246

Doctor Who:

By: Hydra350

Disclaimer: In what universe would I ever own anything dealing with Doctor Who? Though, I do own AL.

Summary: Rose Tyler wasn't the only person the Doctor picked up. He picked up a young looking girl on another planet. Though this teenager looks fifteen she is older than she appears. She's also a part of a genetic experiment with 245 other children.

Characteristics:

Name: Test Subject 246, later called AL after the planet The Doctor finds her on.

Age: 15 years old? Actual age undetermined due to genetic experiments.

Eye Color: Red with black lining around the iris. Due to eye color, must wear shaded

steam-punk goggles on Earth.

Abilities: Speed, Agility and a Trinary Vascular System that lets AL run as fast as most Earth

Mammals. Only uses one heart at a time unless she needs to run really fast or for a

VERY long distance. Trinary Vascular System was caused by Experimentation. Only

survivor of that particular test, all other subjects perished within two to four days.

Hair Color: Short black hair with blue streaks within and red tips.

Oddities: Has no vocal-cords, communicates by way of facial telepathy. (Expressions on her

face and you can hear words) Heightened senses, due to compensation for no

talking. Hearing, Sight, Touch, and Smell has been heightened to almost Sentinel

Proportions.

Also since AL's age cannot be determined it is not known who is older, her or The Doctor. This ignites comedic bickering between the two. No Pairings except what you count between Rose and The Doctor. On Earth AL has to rely on Sign Language because Humans would freak out if they heard words without her moving her lips. So what do you guys think should I do this story or not? I'm kind of intrigued as to how this pans out. Follows Seasons 1 through the end of 3.


	2. I am 246

DARKNESS: That's all she knew, it's all she felt. There was no light and nothing to see. She felt the other 6 Subjects that were left. Herself included made the grand number seven. Anytime anything happened to her she heard the phrase Subject 246. Hearing that phrase meant it was her that their masters spoke of. Whenever she and the other Subjects were not needed they were placed in a stasis chair.

The chair wasn't a fun place she and the others were under constant observation. Their senses were muted so they couldn't discuss anything about their location. Headphones blocked the sounds, thin straps of metal were placed across their eyes, and their noses and mouths were covered with masks and all seven of them were imprisoned in their chairs. There was no way to tell how long they would be stuck within the chairs, sometimes it was many seasons, and others it was just days. Their masters forgot one thing, there were four Subjects that could speak to one another without words. Subject 246 was one of them.

*Subject 32, can you feel anything?* 246 inquired worriedly and felt a mental shrug come from the younger boy.

_Negative 246 but there does seem something in the air._ 32 answered quietly.

(Yes I can feel it as well, something is coming.) Subject 203 admitted joining in on the discussion.

+I certainly hope we do not have to run today. I do so hate the Gauntlet.+ Subject 78 admitted drolly.

Subject 246 felt her lips twitch trying to form a smirk at hearing Subject 78.

*And here I thought the sarcastic one wouldn't join us today.* She offered and they all heard the mental snort of laughter.

+Oh believe me 246 I'd talk more, but it's hard to get a word in edge wise with you lot.+

(We don't talk THAT much.) Subject 203 sounded insulted but then they sighed. (How much longer do you think we'll be in these chairs?)

*Oi! Shut it…somebody's coming!* 246 snapped at them and they all quieted down.

The headphones were taken away and they could finally hear what was going on.

"Listen up, we have a special guest coming in today. I want all seven of you to be on your best behavior. That means you Subject 78." A gruff voice growled at the teenagers and they didn't budge from their seats. "Good." The voice sounded pleased with how they were not moving at all. "Remember behavior is rewarded with time out of the chairs."

The voice disappeared from earshot and Subject 246 breathed in relief.

*Guys he forgot to place the headphones back on me.*

(Don't do anything stupid.) Subject 203 cautioned her and she snorted in laughter.

Not too much time had passed before Subject 246 heard an odd sound. It sounded like a machine that was in need of a tune-up. The grinding finally stopped and she heard their Master talking to somebody.

"Ah! Doctor how good of you to grace us with your presence! What brings you out here?" Their Master asked politely and she almost snorted in laughter at the irony.

"Just need to refuel Zuni, shouldn't be too long. I was on my way to Barcelona, I heard they were having the Harvest Festival three weeks earlier than last cycle."

Subject 246 frowned to herself when she heard the voice. The voice was masculine, and low in pitch. There was something about the voice that hid power behind it.

*Guys I think this one is a telepath…I'm going to try to talk to him.*

(Sweet Merciful Randetti don't be stupid!) Subject 203 snapped at her angrily. (You'll get us all in trouble this time.)

The Doctor had landed on Alegerium because he needed to refuel his TARDIS. He probably should've made sure he had enough power to get to Barcelona before he left 32nd Century Romulousion but when had he EVER thought ahead?

The Doctor looked around before he smiled politely at one of his former traders as he approached.

"Ah! Doctor how good of you to grace us with your presence! What brings you out here?"

"Just need to refuel Zuni, shouldn't be too long. I was on my way to Barcelona, I heard they were having the Harvest Festival three weeks earlier than last cycle."

The Doctor tilted his head confusedly when he could've sworn he heard a snort of laughter. He shook the weird feeling off and kept talking to Zuni. After an hour or two later, The Doctor was making preparations to take off when he felt something try to connect to him.

*Hello?*

The Doctor frowned worriedly and looked at the outside of the TARDIS.

"Hey old girl did you hear that?" He asked the blue thing that said Police Box. He felt the machine give him an accepting nudge to his mind. "Where do you think it came from?"

*Find us.*

The Doctor blinked confusedly and his face deepened in a frown.

:Who is this?: He asked mentally and he heard a relieved sigh.

*You heard me!* The voice sounded happy. *Find us!* The voice tried again. *Help us!*

The Doctor sighed to himself in defeat.

"Why can't I just find a place to refuel without something weird happening?" He groused to himself but still followed the voice.

The Doctor finally came across a door that read 'Restricted' and he tried to open it. Upon seeing that the door was locked he smirked to himself and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Like locked doors EVER stopped me." He grinned as the door unlocked and he walked in.

The room was way too bright to be a regular room so he figured it was either a medical room or a laboratory. He walked into the room and froze seeing hundreds of chairs positioned throughout the room. Most of the chairs were empty, but some of them had what looked like children hooked into them.

"What in The High Council of Time Lords is this?" The Doctor asked himself in horror. He walked over to one chair that held a child no older than 10 years old. He checked the child and frowned sadly seeing that the child had died some time ago.

*Subject 3 has negated life?* The voice asked again in sadness and The Doctor looked around at the only other ones in the chairs.

The Doctor looked at a small cluster of chairs that held four kids and he approached them.

:What happened here?: He asked mentally and he looked at the teenager that twitched slightly and knew at once it was her that was speaking. :Who are you?:

*I am Subject 246.* The female teenager admitted quietly and The Doctor walked over to her.

:What is your name?:

*Name?*

:What are you called?:

*Subject 246.*

The Doctor felt his two hearts break slightly when he realized that these children didn't have names. All they were known as were numbers. He heard the sound of a gun powering up and he looked over.

"I really wish you hadn't seen this Doctor." Zuni admitted quietly and The Doctor gaped at him in horror.

"Zuni…what have you done?! These are children!" He snapped angrily and Zuni rolled his eyes.

"They are not even real people. They were genetically created. Though you can tell, Subject 246 is quite the handful. They are nothing but mindless drones that had been thought up one day. They don't even have feelings! Watch!"

Zuni lifted a hot tool and placed it on Subject 246's arm and The Doctor heard a loud wail of pain.

*PLEASE IT HURTS!*

The girl's cheeks were twitching in pain and The Doctor growled angrily at Zuni. He marched forward and tore the tool away from the other man.

"Did you NOT hear the screams of pain, or did you ignore them?" The Doctor asked getting more enraged.

"What screams? They never make a sound!" Zuni snapped back at him and The Doctor frowned worriedly. "I've been experimenting on them for decades and not once have I heard them speak."

"DECADES?!" The Doctor screamed at Zuni feeling his hearts throb in anger. "How long has this been going on?!"

Zuni backed up slightly seeing something brewing within the blue eyes of The Doctor.

"I don't know! They've always been here!" Zuni offered worriedly and saw the coldness in the Time Lord's eyes.

"Well then, we'll just have to ask them, won't we?" The Doctor turned on his Sonic Screwdriver and followed it to where the whole thing was powered up. He was flipped the main machine off and the children in the chairs screamed in pain before falling from the chairs.

"You imbecile! Those chairs were hardwired into their bodies! You just killed them all!" Zuni growled angrily and saw the horror fill The Doctor's face.

The Doctor saw one of the children move and stab Zuni with one of the power jacks and Zuni was electrocuted. The child fell forward and stopped moving again. The Doctor looked around at the bodies of the kids and he felt sick. He had done it again: He committed mass genocide and he didn't even mean to this time. He approached the bodies of the children and checked them all for life. Upon finding no life within six of the bodies he almost didn't check the last body.

"I should've thought about what I was doing. I am sorry for failing you all."

*Ouch…*

The Doctor heard the one word and he froze in surprise. He looked at the last body, she was the one he had been talking to. He hurried over to her side and checked her pulse and then her heartbeat. He frowned confusedly feeling the pulse. It felt like galloping horses. THUD THUD THUD…THUD THUD THUD. The Doctor removed the mask from her face and then the metal strap around her eyes. He tried to check her pupil dilation and was surprised again to see the red eyes with black lining the irises.

"Well aren't you an odd one?" He spoke to himself and saw the girl that looked no older than 15 twitch slightly. "How did you live, when the other six died?" He asked himself again before he picked the young girl up and carried her to the TARDIS. "Oi! Love, get the MedBay prepped, we have a guest!"


End file.
